Sonhos
by Goddess-chan
Summary: Presente de aniversario para Otori Yuki...[SasuxSaku]


**Disclaimer:** Olha...era pra ser segredo, mas eu vou contar. Naruto me pertence uu'

**----------------------------------------- Far away -------------------------------------**

_**Far Away**  
(Longe)_

_**This time, this place**  
Este tempo, este lugar_

O vento entrou suave pela janela, derrubando da cama uma foto que antes estava nas mãos entreabertas de Sakura, na foto estava ela mais jovem, um garoto de cabelos loiros, Naruto, um homem com uma cabeleira grisalha, Kakashi seu antigo sensei, e um garoto de cabelos negros e na face uma expressão emburrada, Sasuke.

A jovem que estava dormindo se encolheu na cama ao sentir o vento, dessa vez mais forte, entrar novamente pela janela, abriu os olhos vagarosamente, seus olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas estavam inchados o que denunciava que Sakura andara chorando a noite inteira até adormecer, levantou relutante da cama, andou em passos lentos até a janela aberta.

Olhou para a lua, que estava na sua fase cheia, iluminando Konoha inteira.

Sorriu.

Lembrava-se da ultima vez em que viu a lua assim, tão iluminada, foi no dia em que Sasuke partiu, partiu para vender sua alma a Orochimaru para que conseguisse poder...

Poder...

Nunca iria entender essa palavra, como alguém abandonaria tudo pelo poder, como alguém mataria sua família pelo poder...

Sakura remexeu-se um pouco, ajeitando sua fina camisola sentou-se no chão e deitou sua cabeça no batente da janela.

_**Misused, mistakes**_

_Desperdícios , erros_

Sentiu um filete de água escorrer pela sua nuca, imediatamente se moveu para o lado, a tempo de desviar de uma outra gota que caiu do teto.

Kuso...

Pensou o garoto aborrecido, já não bastava à outra goteira e a infiltração que havia no quarto, agora mais essa, e ainda mais perto da sua cama.

Sasuke levantou-se do chão e olhou para onde estivera sentado ate poucos minutos, agora havia uma poça de água.

Suspirou pesadamente, andou até sua cama e sentou-se nela, sentiu algo embaixo dele, percebeu que era um papel, pegou o papel e surpreendeu-se ao ver aquela antiga fotografia.

_**Too long, too late**_

_Tão demorado , tão tarde_

Amassou a foto e a jogou em um canto, não adiantaria nada ficar pensando no passado, aquilo não fazia mais sentido...Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura...

_**How was I to make you wait**  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar_

_**Just one chance**_

_Apenas mais uma chance_

Ainda se lembrava dos olhos chorosos dela, e a voz embaçada pedindo para ele ficar...ele até hesitou um pouco antes de ir, talvez aceitar o amor de Sakura, ser feliz na sua vila, junto com seus amigos, mas não podia, era um vingador, seu irmão lhe fizera um, não poderia atrasar a vida dela fazendo ela ir com ele, ficar o esperando, imaginou que aquele era o seu melhor caminho.

Descansou sua cabeça na parece atrás de sua cama, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, respirou fundo, estava cansado queria dormir mas não conseguia, talvez fosse a maldita insônia novamente...

Olhou pela estreita janela do quarto, a lua estava estonteante, iluminando o quarto.

Estranhamente lembrou de Sakura, balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, bagunçou franja tentando se concentrar, talvez fosse o cansaço, sua cabeça estava pesada, queria dormir.

Encostou sua cabeça na parede e encarou o teto.

_  
**Just onde breath**  
Apenas mais uma respiração_

_**Just one case, that just one left**  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado_

'_**Cause you know**  
Porque você sabe,_

_**You know, you know**  
Você sabe , você sabe..._

_**That I love you**  
Que eu te amo_

_**I have loved you all along**  
Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_**And I miss you**  
E eu sinto sua falta_

Sakura suspirou, ficar encarando o céu não é divertido. Muito menos ficar pensando no passado, das coisas tolas que fizerá e que pareciam tão certas para ela no momento.

Realmente pensar no passado não levava nada...

Caminhou até a sua cama e deitou-se, decidiu dormir de uma vez, estava cansada.

Logo o sono invadiu sua mente, suas palpebras pesadas finalmente se fecharam, e Sakura adormeceu.

_**Been far away for far to long**  
Estive afastado por muito tempo_

De repente a ideia maluca de voltar para konoha invadiu a mente de Sasuke, riu dele mesmo, isso seria impossivel, uma vez que abandona a vila nunca mais volta.

Também não seria mais a mesma coisa se voltasse, não saberia como encarar as pessoas com quem conviveu por longo tempo, achava que não seria capaz, mas nada é impossivel certo?

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo_

_**And you'll never go**  
E você nunca irá embora_

_**Stop breathing if**  
Paro de respirar se_

_**I don't see you anymore**  
Eu não vir você de novo_

Sentiu a presença de alguém em seu quarto, rapidamente despertou. Olhou pelo seu quarto, não havia ninguém, talvez fosse o vento...

Levantou para fechar a janela, mas algo lá embaixo na rua chamou sua atenção, a figura de um rapaz perto de uma arvore, olhava para ela de um modo interessante.

Seu coração deu um pulo.

_  
**One my knees, I'll ask**  
De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_**Last chance for one lats dance**  
Uma última chance para uma última dança_

'_**Cause with you, I'll** **withstand**  
Porque com você, eu resistiria_

_**All the hell to hould your hands **  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_**I give all**  
Eu daria tudo_

_**I give for us**  
Eu daria por nós_

_**Give anything but I won't give up  
**Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria_

_**'cause you know**  
Porque você sabe**  
You know, you know **_

_você sabe, você sabe..**  
**_

Sasuke...

Abriu a janela com certa violencia, foi até a varanda para poder olhar melhor, mas a figura já desaparecerá. Talvez fosse delirio seu, ultimamente andara pensando muito em seu passado.

_  
__**So far away**  
Tão longe  
**Been far away for far too long **_

_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
**So far away**_

_Tão longe  
**Been far away for far too long **_

_Estive afastado por muito tempo  
**But you know, you know, you know **_

_Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe.._

Um vento passou por Sakura levantando um pouco sua camisola, arrumou os cabelos desalinhados, se virou para poder entrar novamente em seu quarto, mas sua passagem foi bloqueada por alguem.

Teve receio de olhar para cima, estava reconhecendo aquele chackra, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente espantados, marejados de lagrimas, tinha vontade de se socar para ver se estava sonhando ou se era memso realidade.

-Sakura...

Não podia mais segurar, as lagrimas caiam livremente pelo seu delicado rosto.

Pode sentir braços envolverem seu corpo, e num abraço apertado foi que Sakura finalemnte teve a coragem de falar não conseguiu, derepente reparou que estava com medo.

_**I wanted**_

_Eu quis**  
I wanted you to stay**  
Eu quis que você esperasse**  
'cause I needed**  
Porque eu prescisava**  
I need to hear you say**  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer_

Ergueu os olhos, mas não pode ver a face do garoto, pois estava encorberta por sombras.

-Gomen nasai.

Não podia acreditar no que ouvia e muito menos no que viria a seguir, os labios frios de Sasuke sobre os de Sakura.

Foi como se uma corrente eletrica percorresse sua espinha, uma sensação boa que infelizmente não durou muito tempo.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada na sua nuca, tudo foi ficando escuro, seu corpo foi ficando pesado...

_**That I love you **_

_"Eu te amo_

_**I have loved you all along**  
Eu te amei o tempo todo_

And I forgive you  
E eu perdoo você

_**For being away for far too long  
**Por ficar longe tanto tempo_

Abriu os olhos, levantou-se da cama assustada, as lagrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto, enxugou-as.

Olhou pelo seu quarto, aquila fora um sonho, mas um de varios que tivera desde que ele partiu, apenas um sonho...

_  
**So keep breathing **_

_Então continue respirando**  
'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais**  
Believe it**  
Acredite em mim,**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir."_

Sasuke sentiu uma gota de agua cair pelo seu rosto, suspirou, agora mais uma goteira em cima de sua cama, abriu os olhos, havia pego no sono, e sonhara com ela.

Era assim, tudo que podia fazer agora era sonhar...afinal sonhos podem se tornar realidade um dia...

_**Keep** **breathing**  
Continue respirando_

_**Hol on to me and never let me go**  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir_

_**Keep breathing**  
Continue respirando_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go...**  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PA-RA-BÉNS Yuki o/ Sim ela mesma...Otori Yuki aqui do linda e pequena amiguinha...num falei q um dia ia terminar essa fanfic...ta eu comecei faze-la no começo do ano...mas i dai?...ela veio em boa hora...bem no dia do seu niver XD

Bem...num sou e nunca fui muito boa para escrever esses tipos de fanfic...mas fazer o que neh XD eu tento x3

Mas enfim...Parabens Amanda...ti adoro..mtus anos de vida...e etc, etc, etc...uu

**Bjão o/**


End file.
